


Now, Let's See What We Have!

by Rydain



Category: The Sexy Brutale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Muscles, Partial Nudity, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: Illustration of Greyson and Redd about to uncover some very personal treasure.





	Now, Let's See What We Have!

**Author's Note:**

> Click for full size.

[](https://orig00.deviantart.net/f5e0/f/2018/257/8/6/now__let_s_see_what_we_have__by_rydain-dcmv98k.jpg)


End file.
